Una rosa Blanca y Negra
by Darck Raven
Summary: Tras un día de San Valentin desastroso , Raven recibe una tarjeta que le dará un momento de paz a su alma pero ahora una magia distinta comienza a salir de su corazón , algo que ella empezara a llamar un verdadero amor : Lemmon y escenas 18
1. Una Tarjeta y una Lagrima

**Una tarjeta y una Lagrima**

Era el supuesto día de San Valentin donde en todo Jump City se regalaban tarjetas pero este día era el peor para una de las Titanes que siempre se la pasaba encerrada todo el día leyendo sus libros pero hace tiempo que nadie le daba una tarjeta ni una sola rosa de San Valentin es por eso que ella pasaba sola el día algunas veces llorando mientras recordaba que no tenia suerte en el amor y que su único novio que era uno de los Titanes el de piel verde la había dejado por Terra en especial en un día de San Valentin lo que le provocaba lagrimas de dolor pero ese día todo cambiaría , mientras los Titanes volvían de una fiesta del día de los enamorados , Chico Bestia y Bock'sarha alardeaban de sus regalos y tarjetas recibidas — Bueno Bestia las cajas de chocolate me duraran hasta pascua —

— Oye se me hace raro que nadie me de una tarjeta solo Terra — El de piel verde ve todas las tarjetas y chocolates que tenia el de ojos dorados y melena plateada en sus manos — ¿ Quien te dio tantas tarjetas ? —

— Pues tengo , 3 de Starfire , 4 de Blackfire , 2 de Terra , 2 de la Abeja , 2 de Jinx y... Estas otras 300 son de chicas de la ciudad —

— ¿ Como puedes recibir tantas tarjetas ? — El de piel verde mira al guardián — Ah como olvidarlo -_- y por cierto ¿ respondiste a todas las tarjetas ? —

— Claro que si — El de ojos dorados escucha como un llanto es lejos mientras que al abrir la puerta y ve a Raven llorando — ¿ Que haces aqui sola ? —

— Nada — La titan de ojos violetas se seca las lagrimas — ¿ Como estuvo tu San Valentin ? — El de ojos dorados se sienta a su lado — ¿ Alguna cita en especial ? —

— No — El ve que Raven estaba completamente deprimida — ¿ Y tu ? —

— No , odio el día de San Valentin — Ella recibe un pañuelo de tela blanco mientras que una sonrisa sincera se figuraba en el guardián — ¿ Por que siempre eres tan amable conmigo ? —

— De donde yo vengo , as mujeres son símbolo de fertilidad y merecen todo el respeto — Raven estira las piernas mientras se secaba las lagrimas — Ademas eres muy hermosa para estar llorando —

— Vaya es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo tan lindo — Ella se seca la ultima lagrima para mostrar serenidad que siempre la caracterizaba — Obviamente abras tenido muchas tarjetas en este día —

— Noche — Raven suelta una sonrisa — Si pero hay una que le quería dar a Starfire por su tercera tarjeta pero tengo una idea mejor para alegrarte el día — El de ojos dorados y melena plateada escribe una frase hermosa en la tarjeta y se la entrega a la Titan de ojos violetas — Ten, feliz día de San Valentin — El guardián le da un suave beso en la mejilla dejando a Raven ruborizada mientras que el se levanta y la mira a los ojos con su calidez que lo caracteriza — Descansa — Raven lee la tarjeta mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban

 _Para la persona mas especial especial en este día especia_

 _Tus ojos son la luz de mi vida , tu voz es la guía de mi vida_

 _tus manos me sostienen en mi camino , tus labios son por lo que mas peleo_

 _Sin saberlo me encontré en ti , a la persona que mas deseo_

Raven la aprieta contra su cuerpo para derramar lagrimas pero eran de felicidad , ella se levanta y se hecha a la cama abrazando la tarjeta mientras que cerraba sus ojos , pero al abrirlos era de día y al ver su reloj eran las 10:23 de la mañana pero al darse cuenta que la tarjeta con dos ángeles abrazados y una rosa que los dos sostenían mirándose a los ojos , Raven abraza de nuevo la tarjeta — Creo que debo compensarte por lo que hiciste por mi — Ella recuerda el tierno beso en su mejilla rosando su piel pero a pesar de su frialdad el guardián tenia labios muy cálidos y un alma noble , Raven sale de su cuarto a su baño y poder higienizarse , Al salir para desayunar ve a sus amigos perdiendo el tiempo como siempre pero al ver que Bock'sarha estaba platicando con Robin mientras se reían entre amigos , ella se acerca con lentitud para ver a los dos amigos — Disculpen , Bock ¿ Podemos hablar ? —

— Si claro ... ¿ Nos disculpas ? — Robin se va mientras que los dos se sientan en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas , la toga del ser de color blanco se mueve para dejar ver sus pantalones blancos con marcas doradas — ¿ En que puedo servirte Raven ? —

— Pues estuve pensando ... Fue un lindo gesto lo que hiciste por mi — Raven ve la sonrisa cálida y sus ojos dorados que brillaban en la luz del sol — Solo ... — La sonrisa del ser de ojos dorados no dejaba de ver sus labios ni su rostro de ángel que hacían que ella apriete sus manos — Yo... — Ella no resiste mas y se lanza a la boca de quien estaba en frente , Los labios de Raven se pegaban con los de Bock'sarha quien estaba con los ojos abiertos , ella lo abrazaba del cuello mientras que sus ojos cerrados era la ilusión mas grande de su alma , los dos cayeron al suelo para separarse lentamente — No estuvo tan mal ¿ verdad ? — El de ojos dorados estaba mudo por la reacción de Raven pero este trata de hablar pero ella le coloca su dedo en sus labios mientras lo miraba a los ojos — Shhh no digas nada , te vez muy lindo cuando estas sorprendido — Raven se queda observando como el guardián tragaba saliva y ella le besa de nuevo los labios para levantarse con lentitud mientras se acomodaba su capa — Nos vemos mas tarde ;) — Ella usa sus poderes para salir volando de la sala y Robin se acerca para ver al ser de toga blanca quien estaba tieso como hielo

— ¿ Y bien ? — El ser se levanta mientras que Robin le extiende la mano — Jamas vi a así ¿ Que fue lo que hiciste ? —

— Nada solo me senté para hablar con ella — Bock'sarha voltea para ver que Raven estaba sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas y al verlo le sonríe y le cierra el ojo — En toda mi existencia jamas me paso algo como lo que ella acababa de hacer —

 **Continuara**


	2. ¿ Café o Te ?

**¿ Te o Café ?**

Raven pasaba la tarde mirando con ojos vidriosos al guardián mientras se reía con Robin , ella solo cargaba sus brazos en la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos mirando al chico de melena plateada y recordando aquel beso que se habían dado en la mañana

— ¿ Raven ? — Chico Bestia sacude la mano delante de los ojos de la chica de melena violeta — ¿ Raven te encuentras bien ? — El Titan de piel verde se pone delante de ella y le hace gestos — ¡ Raven ! — Ella reacciona mientras que sacudía su cabeza — Por fin —

— ¿ Que quieres ? —

— ¿ Que te pasa ? ¿ Llevas ahi toda la mañana mirando las estrellas — Raven no dijo nada pero al ver que Starfire venia con las compras y decide ayudarla repartir la mercadería entre los Titanes , todos se acercan a ver las compras par tomar lo suyo — Oye ¿ Por que me evitas ? —

— Luego me las arreglare contigo — La Titan de ojos violetas voltea para tomar a Starfire del hombro — Star ¿ Podemos hablar a solas por favor ? Es que quiero contarte algo — Ella deja las bolsas de mercado mientras que la sigue por el pasillo oscuro , Raven llega la puerta de su cuarto mientras la de ojos verdes estaba un poco preocupada por su amiga — Quiero contarte algo — Las dos se sientan en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas — Tengo un secreto que quiero compartir contigo —

— Anda dime , estoy par escucharte — Raven estaba sonrojada y avergonzada — ¿ Raven ? — Ella aprieta las manos pero Starfire la toma con suavidad

— Creo... Creo que ... —

— ¿ Si ? —

— Creo que estoy ... E... Enamorada — Starfire le pone la mano en su frente y le abre los ojos par ver los parpados — Starfire... — La de ojos verdes toma la lengua de Raven y la ve con ojo medico — ¿ Que haces ? —

— Lo sospeche — Ella se pone unos lentes y saca un libro de medicina — Sufres de Omisteclerosis producto de un envenenamiento por beber la sabia del árbol Jachorio del planeta Namekusein — Raven la mira con su mirad de siempre seria y juzgándola en silencio — La única solución es una inyección mercurio y cromo en tus ovarios —

— ¡ NI SE TE OCURRA ! — Raven retrocede asustada al ver la aguja que tenia Starfire con el metal liquido — ¡ Estas loca o que comiste ! —

— Tranquila , yo me infecte cuando tenia 12 años y no me dolió tanto — Ella toma un frasco de vaselina y se lo unta en su mano y ante brazo

— ¿ Pa... Para que ... Quieres la vaselina ? — Dijo asustad mientras que Starfire se acercaba con la aguja que tenia el metal liquido

— Solo sentirás un ligero pinchazo — Raven sale corriendo mientras que la princesa estaba asombrada — Vaya increíble , se recupero de una forma muy veloz — Dijo sonriendo mientras que Raven corría por la torre par chocar con una pared de acero pero al voltear ve una mano blanca con garras que estaba extendida

— ¿ Que te paso Raven ? — Ella es levantad suavemente y sus ojos se quedaron perdidos en el dorado de los ojos de Bock'sarha — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Si... yo... Yo ... —

— Raven , no quiero interrumpirte pero ... —

— Dime ... — Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y una sonrisa junto con un rubor estaban en sus labios

— Necesito mi mano — Ella lo suelta mientras que el guardián se secaba el sudor en su ropa — ¿ Me decias ? — Starfire se acercaba y Raven se pone blanca del miedo y se esconde detrás del de melena plateada — Starfire ¿ que hacer con eso ? — Ella lo esconde detrás de su espalda con una sonrisa de oreja oreja en su boca mientras se quitaba las gafas

— No , nada creo que Raven quiere decirte algo — Raven se queda petrificada al ver la sonrisa del de ojos dorados quien esperaba una respuesta — Anda Raven ¿ No quieres decirle algo ? —

— Pues... Yo... Pues ... Quería... — Raven estaba completamente perdida pero el de ojos dorados se sentia incomodo

— Quizás puedas decírmelo en otro momento — El de ojos dorados se estaba por ir pero la de ojos violetas se pone en el medio

— Yo... Yo... —

— Raven dime que quieres decir con eso —

— ¿ Quieres merendar conmigo ? — La de capa azul miraba el suelo y avergonzada pero Starfire tose dándole seña al guardian

— Amm ok , supongo que si — El ser le brillan los ojos de manera llamativa — Disculpen , asunto importante — El ser desaparece en una estela de fuego blanco y Raven se azota la cara con sus manos

— ¿ Por que soy tan torpe ? — Ella se azota la cara a las manos de manera un poco fuerte — Solo tenia que decirle " Me gustas —

— Raven ¿ Con quien estas hablando ? —

— Con quien quiera escucharme — Starfire le coloca la mano en su hombro con una sonrisa — Gracias Star , eres mi mejor amiga —

— Sabes , creo que estas enamorada de Bock'sarha —

— ¿ Enserio -_- ? — El sarcasmo de Raven se hizo notar y Starfire la leva su cuarto para dejarla sentad en la cama mientras buscaba cosas en su armario — ¿ Que buscas ? —

— Esto — La princesa saca un labial azul zafiro oscuro — Debes usar esto — Ella le entrega el labial y una botella rosa con forma de flor — Es perfume —

— No ¿ Enserio ? —

— Ah estas siendo sarcástica — Ella toma el perfume y se lo rocía en la cara haciendo que la Titan de ojos violetas caiga del otro lado de la cama y ella asoma su cabeza — ¿ Te caíste ? —

— ¿ Como lo supiste ? — Starfire saca el labial y le pinta los labios a su amiga — ¿ Como me veo ? — Starfire le acerca un espejo par que se vea — Vaya ... Se ve ... Bien — Ella siente el aura del guardián y se dirige a la cocina mientras que Robin abandonaba la cocina para quedar sola con la entidad — Llegaste temprano —

— Vaya — El ser se siente atraído por el aroma delicado y dulce de la Titan de capa azul — Espero mi merienda , pequeña mortal —

— Oye eso lo de mortal termino hace mas o menos 3 temporadas , ya déjalo — Ella se sienta dispuesta a decirle la verdad — Quiero decirte algo que eh querido decirte —

— Soy todo oídos — El ser acerca una de las sillas y se sienta en frente de Raven — ¿ Que me querias decir ? —

— Pues — Ella se pone nerviosa mientras que sus manos sudaban por la presión y la vergüenza , sus dedos sudaban mientras que el guardián se pone serio y a punto de irse pero la mano de Raven lo detiene — ¿ Quieres café o te ? — Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió mientras que el ser de ojos dorados estaba confundido por lo que dijo la de ojos violetas

 **Continuara**


End file.
